narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Herane
please see Herane clan for unanswered questions Personality *As a child he was a very talanted, more then than Neji Ryun or Sasuke. graduated in under a year had used the sharingan at 5 (1 spiral thing) and became chunin at the time naruto graduated the acadamy *Due to the differed effects of the Green Sharingan Evan's body and mind ages quicker (until jonin rank or so) so at the time naruto graduted he was already a year or so older (they were both the same age before the effects) *After the masacure Evan became the first Herane to be publicly shown in the leaf. At first every was confused about his behaiver (after being lost in the woods fo a year) *He's the type who knows when and when not to fight *Evan serceretly hates to lose. He hides it very well *Although he spent 1 year alone in the woods after the masecure he really hates to be alone * during his time as Mirokage of The The land hidden in the Chakra he never changed all he still like being around others (still hated to lose) Friends Sasuke Real Seiro Fannon Ri-oh Fannon Naruto Real Ryun Uchiha Fannon Ja-sen Herane (younger brother) fannon Enimies Ikada Herane (older brother) fannon Orochimaru real Justu in () means kekei genkai *genin rank Green Sharingan Energy Clone justu Ken Chakra Spirt energy *chunin rank chidori (taringas armour) rasengan Seraten Seperate sumoning justu Elemental manipulation justu Improved sharingan and teringas armour (byakugan and related justu) *Jonin Rasora binding sword Green Mangekyo sharingan Master sharingan History As a little boy Evan was talanted, he had graduated from the Herane Acadamy in under a year. During his stay he made no close friends except for his friend Mathel who went missing. When he graduated His master started to teach him Spirt Clone Justu, his master thought it would take a month, Evan learned it in a week. Learning other justu like Ken Chakra and the Green Sharingan, he was Proving to be very talanted. So much that the elders chose him for the fire blade ceramony. The fire blade ceramony is were The gardian spirit is transfered from the previous host to the next. During the ceramony a group called the Forbbiden Opperations (for opps) (lead by Ikada Herane started to kill members of the clan. Everyone slaughtered except for the Elders, Evan, and his unknown baby brother Jasen Herane. The spirit was sucsesfuly transfered at the last second, becase Ikada then slaughter the elders that were preforming the justu. Ikada suposably killed Evan, but either the spirit protected him, or Ikada spared him The Masecure Awoken at the clans main hall with dead bodys all around, Evan ran off crying into the woods. When he realized were he was he started to panic. Roaming around finding food and basicaly surviving he developed senses far beyond normal. While training in the woods he taught himself his own spin of of chidori, not as strong yet still powerful. After a long year he had become stronger finding new ways to find food, and fight. Eventually he found the hiden leaf village Beaten and and scard all over, the medical ninja came at once. The medical ninja were shocked on his recovery speed, just like a Tailed beast the spirit healed his wounds. Team Maki Members *Evan *Seiro *Ri-oh Team Maki is the most unusual squad based on the fact that all 3 members are boys, also the fact that they don't have a Sensei. See Team Maki for more info Time in the villige Although Evan was in Team Maki he spent most of his training alone. Using his sharingan he improved his chidori to lighning blade, and learned rasengan by watching naruto. Although he did spend time with his team. When he did he usualy watched, although he didn't hang around them much they were still close friends Chunin Exams *note these is not the The exams naruto took these are before Writen Exams Evan Seams like the person who wouldn't cheat, but he is. Before he entered the room to take the test he put one mirror behind the examaner, and one behind him. Using the sharingan he could easly see every were in the room. Easliy cheating to pass The Forest Of Death Unlike narutos exam the squad would have to find one of 6 swords in a tablet, and guard it until the sun came up who ever was at each sword when the sun rised moved on. Easily finding a sword Evan, Ri-oh, and Serio formed a triangle around the sword, and waited and then they fell asleep. No one came while they were asleep (lucky them) Therefore passing on to the finals Tournoment Exams Quikly wiping the floor with every one he reached the final rounds. but this was no ordinary battle he was about to face. So he walks into the feild and sees a tall shinobi with a mask that covers his mouth and most of his face Evan starts by trying his new justu Seraten but as he looks up shards of ice are flying at him he cancles his justu and dodges it apearing behind him he hits him in the back but only to realize that he punched a sheild of ice. They continue to fight. After a while the ninja sprouts ice from his back creating wings. As he flies into the air Evan Creates a spirt clone, he throws it into the air. Causing The ninja to lose balance and plumet to the ground. Charging his seraten again, he charges and makes direct contact nearly destroying the arena Wining the battle. *Note on his victory his ranking wenk from genin to jonin by the fact that he can proform such advance justu Rescue Evan Arc Out on a misson orochimaru appears. Evan, unknowing who he is acepts his offer to have some food. Then he is captured by a forbiden justu of some kind.